paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden Journey (5)
NOTICE : In case you missed the previous parts, here are the links The Hidden Journey (1) -> http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_(1) The Hidden Journey (2) -> http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_(2) The Hidden Journey (3) -> http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_(3) The Hidden Journey (4) -> http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%284%29 Bonus series (1) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S1%29 Bonus series (2) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S2%29 . After some days staying together at Jake's house, it is time for us to go back to our habitat. Surprisingly all of us will go there. What? ALL? Well, it is. Jake, Kevin, and Everest are joining. Whee! *''in the Paw Patroller''* "Michael, let me dooooowwwwwnnnnnnn!" "No, Everest :)" "No, AAAAAHHHHHH!" I'm throwing Everest up, then catching her down just like a goalkeeper. "AAAHHH!" "Okay, okay... C'mon Everest." "Huft, huft. That was scary TT" "Okay, mate. Your turn to throw her up :)" "Sure thing dude!" said Kevin as I gave Everest to him. "More? Haaaa.... TT TT" said frustated Everest. "Kidding, Everest. Michael often do jokes, right?" "Yup!" *''somewhere in the Paw Patroller''* "What should we do when we got to The Lookout?" asked Marshall. "No worries, dude. Let's play Pup Pup Boogie and invite Kevin and Michael too." said Zuma. "Sure, why not?" said Chase. *''more, more later on''* "Finally, The Lookout again!" said Ryder. "Hooray!" . "C'mon everybody! Time to play the game!" said Marshall. As we arrived once again, the pups are rushing into The Lookout. The rest? Just going out from the Paw Patroller slowly. "Hey, where are they? Looks like we are going to fast! Slow down!" said Chase. "How about we going back to them and have some good walking?" said Skye. "Great idea!" said Rubble. "Okay, pups! C'mon!" said Chase. . "Yeah, maybe we should..." "Hey, Michael! Hurry up!" said Chase "Um... why?" "Nothing, just join us!" said Skye "Um... okay." After joining them, we are going to The Lookout, for... "Um... what is this about?" "Oh yeah... you haven't tried this?" said Rubble "Is this a game?" "Oh yeah. He was away when we started playing this. This is Pup Pup Boogie!" said Marshall. "Ooh... what kind of game is this?" "Let's say this is a dancing game" said Chase. "What kind of version is this?" "Um...." said Rubble "DDR?" said Skye "Well, why don't you try it?" said Chase "Okay, I guess..." Time to practice. I haven't played this game... "Hey, this doesn't look bad!" But that was not for long.. *''bzzzt...* "O-oh" said Skye "No! No way!" said Rubble "A blackout?" said Rocky "No way! It is rare to see this!" said Chase "I'll go to see Ryder." said Marshall Marshall runs through the slide, but as usual, he slipped. "Whoa!" "No!" I rushed to the slide, just to catch Marshall. But, it ended up failed. "I'll go for you, Marshall!" I sled down the slide. I got my speed just to catch him. "Got yo... Whoa!!" I've managed to catch him, but we were flown in the air. And we hit the ground. "Michael, are you okay?" "I... don't know" "No! You're not okay! Hold on!" After looking at my condition which is 'not okay', Marshall runs and tries to tell Ryder. "Ryder, hurry! Michael is in a problem!" "What problem, Marshall?" "He is injured!" "Oh no! Go for your EMT, I will catch him first!" "On my way!" . Ryder has arrived at the place where Marshall and I landed. "Brother, are you okay?" "I don't know... I just can't move." "Oh no! That's not good!" "I'm here Ryder. What should I do?" "Just do your best!" "Um... okay. Bandage!" As the bandage fly by, Ryder catches it to bandage me. "No, Ryder, wait!" "Why, Marshall?" "I need to aid him first!" "Um, okay. Go on, Marshall." After some aid, the rest of the pups ran down to the ground. "Marshall, is he okay?" said Chase "Not really, sadly" "Aw, I cant see his wounds." said Skye I got carried by Ryder and the pups to the Lookout for rest. "I dont even know that there is a secret room here." "This is basically just a sleeping room." said Ryder "But it looks great!" "Ah, thanks!" Im just looking around the secret room, there are few beds. "Okay pups, slowly..." said Ryder "Okay!" said Chase I'm in a bed now, with a bandaged leg. "Who wants to watch the Apollo?" said Rubble "Me, me!" Everyone goes back into the elevator, but that's not for long, because I heard something. "What's up, Marshall?" He doesn't look too happy at all. I'm wondering... "What's wrong, Marshall?" He is just walking around me, but finally he ended up putting his head on my shoulder. "Um..." "Are you okay, Marshall?" I don't know why but my shoulder is getting wet. "..." "Marshall?" "Hik..." "Huh?" "I'm... sorry. That was a horrible crash. I'm feeling down right now. Please forgive me. I..." "Marshall...?" "Just forgive me!" "It's okay. I'm glad with this condition." "W...what?" "I'm happy with this injury, because I know there is a great medical pup around." "W....whaat?" "Yep. Like you." "M.... me?" I tried to bring Marshall beside me. I scratched his head with happiness. "No doubt, buddy" "T...T...Thanks" Marshall still cried, I don't know why. "Here, don't cry." ''In progress... Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Short Stories Category:Part Category:Parts Category:Part 5 Category:Part of A Story